


Alone Together

by TheElvenAvenger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alexandria Weasley, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Multi, Oral Sex, Protective Draco, Quidditch, Romance, Sex, Slytherin, The Golden Trio, Twins, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvenAvenger/pseuds/TheElvenAvenger
Summary: What if Ron had a twin sister? Alexandria Weasley is that twin and she like Ron will be starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alex is excited but like does she know Hogwarts and a certain blond pureblood will turn her world upside-down. A/N: Please comment your thoughts, it really helps me out. Love ya'll and enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter or its charaters they belong to the beautiful mind of J. K. Rowling.

~First Year~   

  


      It was September first and the sun shown through the window of the old burrow, into a young eleven-year old's room. The closed curtains were too old and tattered to hold the light from hitting the girl's face. Alexandria Weasley groaned and flipped onto her stomach, trying to hide her face under the blanket. She laid in bed for a few minutes, but all the rustling outside her door kept her from falling back asleep. She groaned as she sat up and moved her ginger hair out of her face, before opening one blue eye to take in her surroundings.

          Her room looked exactly the same as it had the majority of her life. Some posters of famous quidditch players and pictures of her family covered the wall.  While everything else in the room belonged to her younger sister, Ginny, who shared the room with her. She opened the other eye, thanking Merlin that her suitcases were already downstairs, since she wouldn't have the energy to carry them down thousands of them. She looked over to the bed next to hers and she realized Ginny was already gone.

          “Alexandria Weasley! Get up its 8 and we have to leave at 10 o’clock. You don’t want to miss the train do you?”

        “…”

        “Sweetie, get up. We have to leave in an hour. Percy and Ginny are already up.” 

        “…”

        “ALEXANDRIA SARAH WEASLEY. IF YOU DON’T GET UP THIS INST-“  

       “I’m up. I’m up. Geez mom, are you trying to destroy my hearing capacity.” 

        “Well, I wouldn’t have to if you would have woken up the first time.” Said Molly Weasley. 

        Molly Weasley was a plump woman with a round face and short curly red hair. She was the mother of eight children including two sets of twins.

        Bill Weasley was a source of great pride and joy to Molly and Arthur Weasley, especially when he became Head Boy. He was a charming young man and got along with everybody easily. He was the best eldest brother anybody could ask for. At present he was in Egypt working in Gringotts Bank run by goblins.

        Charlie became the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor and was cheered for loudly, as he led the Gryffidor to victory. Now he worked in Romania with Dragons.

        Percy was a bit stuck up but good at heart. He was immensely proud now that he got his prefect badge. He was doted upon by his mother. He was going to attend his fifth year at Hogwarts. 

        Fred and George were the mischief makers of the family. There wasn’t a quiet moment around those two. Their mother was always on their case. They were well liked by everyone. They were going to their third year in Hogwarts.

        Ron and Alexandria didn’t look like twins. Brother and sister, yes but not twins. Ron was very good at making people laugh by his comments and Alexandria was more cunning and ambitious. They both were going to their first year at Hogwarts. 

        Ginny was the youngest of the siblings and very sweet but fierce when she had to be. She was doted upon by all the family members. She was currently ten years old and would be going to Hogwarts next year. 

        Chuckling to herself, Alex stretched, stood up, and quickly changed into comfortable clothes. She brushed out the tangles in her long hair before making her way downstairs. She could already hear Percy bragging about his position as prefect and she unconsciously rolled her eyes.  

       Molly placed the last plate of food on the table and looked up. As soon as her eyes landed on her, she smiled widely.          

        "And here she is!" Molly said emotionally. "My first daughter going to her first year at Hogwarts! I remember when you were just born. We were only expecting Ronald so when you were born. It was a...""I know. I know." She replied annoyed. "It was a miracle! A blessing!"

                Alexandria loved her mom. She really did but Molly Weasley got over emotional over everything that Alex did. After having five sons and expecting another one, when a girl popped out Molly could never forget. Molly chuckled and led Alex to her seat.

        Almost immediately, Alexandria filled her plate up with a small bit of food, unlike her twin, Ron, who was already stuffing his face. Alex took a large gulp of her orange juice before letting out a unladylike belch.  

       "You'd think for a lady, you'd have manners," Percy said with a level of disgust he usually reserved for Fred and George. Alex decided to ignore him and finished her plate in no time. She put her dirty plate in the sink when her father came into the kitchen. 

        "What are you all doing here?" He asked shocked. "You're going to be late!"

        Molly shook her head, "No, Arthur. You're going to be late."

        He looked at the clock on the wall and his eyes widened. He gave everyone a kiss on top of their head before rushing out to work.

          "Look, Fred, the last pair of twins are finally going to Hogwarts," George said walking into the kitchen, teasing their mother.  

       "I know, George, they grow up so fast," Fred replied, pretending to wipe a tear while Ron rolled his eyes. 

        "Are you done being annoying or can we head out?" Alex asked irritated. 

        After a lot of yelling and chaos, the Weasley's managed to get all the suitcases and packed lunches together before making their way to Kings Cross Station.

        The Weasley's got weird looks as they made their way through the muggle train station to the platform between nine and ten. Molly Weasley stopped in front of the barrier and began to count her children, "One. Two and Three. Four. Five....... Come on, Children!" Molly said as she tried to gather all of them up. "We have to hurry the train waits for no one."

        Ron and Alexandria rushed closer to their mom, already seeing her about getting nervous. "The station's always filled with muggles, of course," she looked around, "Now, what's the platform number?"

        Alex felt bad for her mom and Ginny. They would be home alone until Christmas vacation. The big house empty. No running through the halls, no fighting. She was going to miss them and she knew it would take a toll on both of them. Waking Alexandria up from her daydream, Ginny piped up, "Nine and three-quarters! Mum, can't I go..."  

       Alex looked at her younger sister and said in a soft, gentle voice, "Sorry, Ginny, you're not old enough. Don't worry, you will next year."

        As she looked up, she saw her twin giving her a look. "How come when I asked that last year you ended up pushing me through the barrier?"

       "I never did that," she giggled, trying to act innocent. 

        "Quiet! Percy, you go first." Molly spoke sweetly as Percy grabbed his cart with his suitcases before he ran into the barrier. Alex gave Ron a look, annoyed at Percy's demeanor.

          "Fred, you're next," Mom said turning to one of the older of the twins. 

        "I'm not Fred, I'm George!" One of the twins said. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

        "Sorry, George, dear."

        "Only joking, I am Fred." He grabbed his stuff and ran through the barrier before George followed his brother.

        "Wasn't that George?" Ron asked confused and Alexandria shrugged, just as confused.

        A skinny, eleven-year-old boy with messy, blacked hair and round glasses walked up to the Weasley bunch.

        "Excuse me," he said to Molly.

        "Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Alexandria are new, too." Ron waved as Alex just gave him a small, shy smile. Around her brothers, Alex was loud, opinionated, and obnoxious while with people she just met, she was quiet and shy.

        "Yes," the boy said. "The thing is—the thing is, I don't know how to-" 

       "How to get onto the platform?"  

        Harry nodded kind of shy and Alexandria thought it was adorable. 

        "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared or you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Alex will show you."

        She grabbed her cart and her eyes barely graced over Harry before she smirked and through the barrier. She quickly found her older brothers and they helped her get all her things onto the train before helping her up. Alexandria began to look through the compartments until she found an empty one for her and Ron. A few minutes later, the door slid open and there stood Ron with the young boy from before. 

        "And this is my twin sister, Alexandria Sarah Weasley." Ron stated as he sat next to her. Harry sat in front of them and held his hand out, "I'm Harry Potter." 

        Alex gasped, "The boy who lived!" 

        Harry, Ron, and Alex spent the whole trip talking and laughing. Alexandria quickly got over her shyness and realized that if Harry ended in the same house as her, they would most definitely be friends. Everything was going better than she expected when a lady with a candy trolley stopped in front of their compartment.

        "Anything from the trolley, dearies?" The kind, old woman asked the trio. 

        Alexandria looked over Ron's shoulder as he removed the money their mother gave him to buy both the twin a snack. He began to count and realized he would only have enough for only one chocolate frog. Ron looked at the coins to his sister back to the coins. He let out a sigh and said, "Can I have one chocolate frog for my sister?"

        "Ron," Alex whispered and shook her head, telling him she didn't want it. 

         "It's okay, Ally. I have that sandwich mom packed us. I won't starve." He gave her a weak smile. He knew she knew he wanted the chocolate frog but she knew he wasn't going to have one if Alex couldn't have one.

        "Actually, we'll have three of each," Harry said as he handed the woman the wizard money before Ron was able. Alex and Ron gave each other a look before looking back at Harry who took the candy from the trolley lady and spread out the candy for all of them. Alexandria smiled widely and threw herself into Harry's arms, "Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed. 

        Harry blushed and fixed his glasses as Alex sat back down. Ron had already dug his face into the junk food when the compartment door opened again and Alex looked up to see a young, round-faced boy who was almost in tears. As the boy's eyes met with Alex's, he immediately blushed and looked away. 

        "Have any of you seen a toad? I seem to have lost Trevor," he mumbled to the group. Alexandria began to look around just in case he managed to sneak in while they weren't paying attention. 

        Harry and Ron automatically shook their heads. 

        "He's always running away," the boy wailed.

        "He'll turn up," Harry reassured him. 

        "Well... if you see him..." the boy turn around and left. 

        Ron looked at the card he got with his chocolate frog, "If I had a toad, I would lose him too." 

        Alex rolled her eyes and popped an Every Flavor Bean into her mouth, sighing contently when she got a strawberry one. "You can't talk, you got Scabbers. He could be dead and you wouldn't even notice." 

        "I have been trying to turn him yellow." Ron pulled out an old wand that was falling apart when the compartment door opened up again.

        The toad boy was back but this time with a girl who already had her Hogwarts robes on. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." 

        "We already told him we haven't seen it. My sister already looked for it in the compartment." He replied annoyed with her already. "It's lost. Not here."

        The girl didn't listen as her eyes landed on his wand, "Are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

          Alex already didn't like the other girl who sat next to Harry. The girl had brown, bushy hair which Alex sometimes she wished she had rather than her bright orange, bodyless hair but the girl had a bossy voice and huge front teeth, which Alex was happy she didn't have.

        Ron cleared his voiced and spoke, " Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." 

        The compartment waited but nothing happened until the bushy haired girl spoke again, "Was that even a real spell? Doesn't sound like it, I have been practicing ever since I found out I was a witch! I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger. And you three are?" 

        "We're Ron and Alexandria Weasley." Ron introduced them “and that's Harry Potter."  

       "Wait, you're THE Harry Potter? The one from all the books?"

        "Books?" Harry asked confused. 

        "Yes! You are in all the most important books. I've been reading them to prepare since I don't come from a wizard family! From what I read I definitely want to be in the Gryffindor house. OH! We are almost at Hogwarts you might want to change into your uniform. I should help Neville find that toad." Hermione stood up and left.

          The compartment was quiet for a few seconds before Ron spoke up, "Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it." 

        Alex punched Ron in the arm, "I would also hope you stop taking stupid, fake spells from George. They're always a dud." 

        Harry gave them a concern look, worried about the house he'd be in and Alexandria could tell. She offered him a sweet smile, "All the houses are good, except Slytherin. But do not worry, whatever house you end up in we will still be friends."

        Harry smiled back at her, he hoped he ended up with the twins because he knew they would all become best friends in no time. And they are what he always wanted in best friends.  



End file.
